The Arranged Marriage
by Mother Goose
Summary: In the summer of his seventh year, Sirius gets an unexpected birthday gift...and arranged marriage! How will Sirius cope with this new addition to his life? SiriusOC
1. Chapter 1

The summer holidays, a time of sun and laughter. A time where students got to relax and forget about school for two and a half months, a time spent outside in the fresh air, hanging out with your best friends. This however, was not so for one Sirius Black. For him, the summer holidays meant time enclosed in the dark walls of Number 12, Grimmuald Place, keeping company with a muttering house elf and, his family, the people he wished he didn't have to spend time with.

Currently, Sirius was in his room, looking up at his ceiling in sheer boredom. His schoolbooks lay abandoned, deep in the recesses of his trunk, whose other contents were spread around the floor.

_One month. _It had been one month since he arrived at Kings Cross station at the end of his sixth year, already mournful about leaving his friends for the entire summer. James had offered him to come stay at his house, but Sirius had already received firm orders from his mother that he was to stay at the family home this summer. He of course, never listened to orders and was therefore grounded for the entire summer after his attempt to fly to the Potter's on his broom. Not to mention his attempt to bribe Kreacher into giving him his broom back, which the traitorous house elf blabbed the whole entire thing to his mother. This incident extended his grounding to owling any of his friends and even venturing outside the house. His mother had even gone to great lengths as to confiscating his owl. This was the icing on the cake on what would seem to become one of the most boring summer's of his sixteen year-old life.

How wrong he was.

Sirius has been up in his room for almost all of the entire day, staring up at the ceiling and watching as the players of the Welsh Green's quidditch team flew around his poster, occasionally waving to him.

He blew his black hair out of his face. At school he had allowed it to grow but now it was becoming a nuisance. If he had to say so himself however, he did look rather dashing with it pulled into a ponytail. When he had made this comment to himself, he had just imagined Lilly Evans calling him a narcissistic pig, following with a resounding slap as the mental image of Lilly hit his mental image of his best friend James in the face for gazing to long at her buttocks.

Sirius grinned to himself at this imaginary scene. He really did miss his friends. If he had to stay any longer in seclusion, he was sure to go mad. To him, even Snivellus would be a welcomed change.

Sirius sighed. In five days, he would be turning seventeen, his coming of age. He should be happy. But this was not enough to confirm his happiness for a birthday without friends isn't a birthday at all, in his mind.

Lost in his self-pity, Sirius did not hear the creaking of the stairs, or the knock on the door until he heard a voice said,

"Sirius!"

Sirius groaned at the voice. He didn't want to be bothered right now, especially by his little brother.

" Go away Regulus!" he yelled back.

There was silence on the other side and then,

"Mother wants you to come down to supper. She said that father needs to speak to us,_ all of us._"

Sirius sighed and then got up from his bed. Opening his door, he saw the body of his brother already descending the stairs. Sirius shook his head. He would never understand his brother, the way he served their parents every whim.

Entering the dining room, he saw the rest of the family sitting down at the table. His mother held a look of impatience and as soon as he entered the room, she glanced at his attire and made a disapproving sniff. Sirius's father hard eyes glanced at his son and then back at the letter he was reading. Regulus was on his mother's right, his face smug.

When Sirius sat down, his father looked up, and spoke, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

" How nice of you to join us my son,"

Sirius nodded at his father, trying desperately to hide his spite, instead, helping himself to some of the chicken the house-elves had brought.

The supper was quiet, not unusual for the Black family, and as Mrs. Black rang for dessert, her husband placed down his cutlery and looked up, a sign that the whole family was to listen.

"I have some interesting news that involves us all, especially you, Sirius." He said, looking pointedly at his son. Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat but stared his father down. Mr. Black smirked, and brought out the letter he had been reading before and placed it on the table.

" I have received news from a friend of mine, Rafael Delmar, that his daughter, Rebeca, is ready for marriage."

Silence reigned in the room and Sirius turned to his father, his mind racing on what this could mean. His mother seemed to know for her hand was at her mouth in surprise. Regulus just sat there, looking from his parents to his brother, clueless.

" Indeed Augustus? What else?" asked Mrs. Black calmly, trying to suppress the eagerness that was given away from her shaking hand.

"Patience, Heloise. He says all is well in his family and that business is good. He also says that his wife thanks you for the flowers you sent her, and let's see…"

" Augustus, please, about the girl."

Augustus Black smiled maliciously at his wife's evident impatience, enjoying the fact that he was causing her distress by avoiding the issue. He stroked his perfectly clipped, black, beard, streaked here and there with grey.

" Rafael says that he feels that it is high time for an alliance between our families and that his eldest daughter would feel honored to bear the name Black." Augustus glanced again at the letter. " He asks us if our eldest, Sirius, would consider his daughter's hand in marriage."

Augustus looked at his eldest son with a calculating look and his mother was staring at him in shock.

" Sirius? Why ever for? Regulus is perfect for the girl." Said his wife.

Sirius did not hear this comment, but was staring at his father, his knuckles turning white as they clutched the end of his chair arms. He didn't see his brother's red face at being singled out, he was only thinking about what his father had just told them.

_Daughter…ready for marriage…alliance…_

Sirius shook his head. This couldn't be happening to him, not _him_!

He came back to the real world when he heard his mother say, " …well we are going to have to buy the visas to Spain, and of course buy Sirius some new dress robes as well for the wedding. "

Sirius snapped out of his reverie. " What? I am bloody well not getting married!"

His mother gave him a disapproving look. " I will not tolerate that language at my table Sirius Cyneric Black. And you _will_ marry Rebeca Delmar."

Sirius glared at his mother. " Absolutely not! I refuse! I will not tie myself down with some girl that I don't even know!"

"You have no choice in this matter." Replied his father, giving him a cold look. " It is done. I have already sent back a reply to Rafael, accepting his proposal. The wedding is next week." His grey eyes glinted at Sirius. "I suggest you get used to the idea of being married my boy, and to brush up on your Spanish. We leave for Barcelona in two days"

With that, his father rose from the table and left for his study. Mrs. Black stayed and gave the house-elf orders to clear up the table.

Getting up she looked at her eldest son who was red with suppressed rage, " I expect you not to mess this up my son. The reputation of the house of Black rests on your shoulders."

She turned around but then looked back at him, in a scrutinizing way. " By the way, we need to schedule a haircut for you at the barbers and robe fittings. Your hair is appalling and you have shot up like a weed."

With that, she left the room, no doubt to send letters to Madame Malkins and the barbers.

Sirius sat there fuming. '_How dare they,'_ he thought. _'How dare they try to run my life and make my decisions for me as if I'm some kind of pet.' _ He stood up from the table and stomped up to his room, slamming his door so hard that the hinges groaned in pain. Standing in the middle of the room, Sirius's rage radiated off him in waves and he forcibly kicked his trunk, which he regretted instantly as a sharp pain went up his foot.

Cursing, he sat down on his bed and then immediately got up after feeling a sharp pain on his bottom. " Ow!' he cried, rubbing the injured area and then turning around to discover a ruffled, and slightly squashed looking, owl. It's large brown eyes holding his in malcontent. Tied to its leg were a package and a letter bearing familiar writing.

Sirius grinned, recognizing James's owl immediately.

" Hello Buggy!" he said, bringing out a finger to stroke him with, but was nipped hard in turn. Sirius hissed and held his injured fineger away from him. " Guess I deserved that." He muttered as Bugafalia, or Buggy, as some called him, held out his leg for Sirius to untie.

After offering the disgruntled owl a treat, the young man ripped open the letter and eagerly read its contents.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_How are you? Silly question that, I know you are probably miserable, bored, and sulking. _("I don't sulk!" exclaimed Sirius)

_Well here something that'll cheer you right up mate! Call it an early birthday present if you will. Cheers!_

_Prongs_

Sirius grabbed the parcel and ripped the brown paper open. Inside was a plain hand mirror. Stuck to the face of it was a note.

_Speak into it._

_-JP_

Sirius stared at the mirror. Was James mad? Did he want him to talk to his reflection? He shrugged and decided to give it a try.

Leaning in to the mirror, Sirius whispered,

" Hello?"

He waited for something, anything to happen, but the mirror stayed blank. Sirius started to put it down in frustration when, suddenly, he heard a voice say,

" Sirius?"

Sirius quickly turned the mirror towards him, and there, in the glass, he saw the face of one James Potter.

The brown-eyed boy grinned up at his astonished friend. " Well, did it cheer you up?"

Sirius let out a laugh. " This is the best birthday present I've ever had! Where in the world did you get this?"

" Some curio shop in Diagon Alley. Thought you'd like it in your seclusion. By the way, are you still grounded? Cause I've got some great tickets to the Welsh Green's game next week." James replied.

Sirius looked down astonished at his friend. " No bloody way! Those tickets were sold out the day they were available! Where'd you get them?"

James smiled smugly, " Dad knows the team's manager so he pulled some strings. Want to come?"

"You are joking right? Of course! I'll check with mum and I'll be over for next…week's …game…" Sirius's face fell and he sat back on his bed.

James was perturbed at the sudden change of mood. " What's wrong mate? Can you come?"

Sirius looked back down at the reflection of his friend. " Sorry Prongs, I'm going to need a rain check. I'm going to Barcelona next week/"

" This is the game of the century! What could possibly be so important in Barcelona?"

Sirius smiled weakly at his friend, " I'm getting married."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Comments: Hi everyone! Sorry I have not updated sooner. I was on holiday and then I have started to move into my new apartment. I have had no Internet connection so it's been taking me a while to submit. I'll try to submit at least once a week. Enjoy!**

Madrid was hot. The bright Spanish sun's rays hit the locals and the many unwary tourists with a cruel vengeance as the humidity slowly suffocated the humans and animals.

Sirius was thankful for the cool solace that the Spanish Ministry building gave to its visitors. Currently, he was sitting in the office of the Assistant Head of International Affairs in Spain. It was a very tidy office, a few papers were scattered across the cherry wood desk, as well as a few knick-knacks. Next to him, Mr. and Mrs. Black were having a small conversation and Regulus had a far off look on his face.

Suddenly, the door opened and in stepped a small pudgy man, with slicked backed hair and a small, waxed mustache.

"_Buenos Tardes_, I am Jesus Bodega, Assistant Head of International Affairs. How may I be of assistance?" he spoke, in heavily accented English.

"Yes, I would like you to kindly explain the reason for this," Mrs. Black held up a green, floral dress. " The official informed me that it is required for me to wear this," Mrs. Black gave the dress a disgusted look, "this atrocity."

Señor Bodega smiled." _Si_, that is true SeñoraBlack, it is required for all members of the Wizarding world here in Spain, to dress as muggles when outside of our world. In order to reach your destination in Barcelona, you must use our Floo connection to our Barcelona branch, and then, we have arranged a cab to drive you to _Don_ Delmar's residence, courtesy of the Don. You shall be driving in the Muggle World, therefore it is necessary for you to wear the proper clothing."

Mrs. Black pinched her lips together in a sour expression. "What if I refuse Mr.Bodega?"

"If you refuse, Señora, then you shall be placed under arrest and sent back to England." He replied.

Mrs. Black glared at the Ministry official, then sniffed.

" All right Mr. Bodega, I shall wear this retched dress."

"_Fantastico_! Now, my secretary shall escort you to the Floo. Eduardo!" At Señor Bodega's call, a nervous looking man entered the room. Señor Bodegas said something to him in Spanish and then turned to the Blacks. "He will take you there now. Your baggage has been already sent though. Good evening."

Eduardo led them through many corridors until thy entered a room with a very impressive fireplace. He beckoned the Black family through the flames with a nervous smile.

The ride through the city of Barcelona was too fast, in Sirius's opinion. The whole time, he was contemplating the idea of marriage, and his conversation with James two days before.

"_So, are you going to do it?"_

"_I have no choice James! There is no way out of it!"_

"_Well, you could get a divorce after the wedding."_

"_Yeah, and get myself cursed to pieces by my mother. No thank you."_

"_Well, you could always get to know her. She could be nice. Maybe it won't be so bad." _

"_Not so bad! I have no idea what she looks like or who she is! She could have a wart or have a hunched back for all I know!"_

"_Yeah, or she could be really pretty and with a sweet personality. Give her a chance, Padfoot. You are not the only one being forced, she may be as well."_

Could he really come to like this, Rebeca? What was she like? Would marriage be her be heaven or hell? He really knew nothing about her, except her name, and her father was the Head of International Affairs.

"Mother,"

"Yes Sirius?" his mother replied.

"Have you met Rebeca?" Sirius looked down at his hands.

Mrs. Black glanced at her eldest son. " I have once."

Sirius looked up. " What is she like?"

Mrs. Black frowned in thought. " I could not describe very well. We talked briefly. She is about your age, quite striking actually. But she was rather quiet."

Sirius sighed with relief, and then became nervous once again.

He was about to ask his mother another question when his father said,

"We have arrived."

They were on the outskirts of the city limits. The Delmar villa was situated on a cliff that dropped down to the deep, blue, ocean. The house itself was compromised of a light colored stone. Its façade was decorated with various creatures of the sea and laughing mermaids. White marble steps led up to the entrance. On the steps, lined up, were what Sirius took to be servants, varying from humans to house elves. At the very front of these lines, stood five people. A nanny held the youngest; the other sucked her thumb while she held onto her mother's hand. The blond lady, who Sirius took to be Doña Delmar, was smiling and next to her was her husband, Don Rafael Delmar. And next to them was, the only other person possible, Rebeca.

Sirius exited out of the cab while the driver took out their trunks, and followed his parents towards the Delmar family.

"Ah Augustus, it is so good to see you again. How many years has it been?" asked Rafael Delmar in lightly accented English as he shook Mr. Black's hand. He was a tall man, with broad shoulder's and an athletic physique. His blond hair was swept back from his face and his light, blue eyes held Mr. Black's grey ones.

"Too many Rafael. You do remember my wife, Heloise?" he turned to his wife as Mrs. Black stepped forward and gave the blond man her hand.

Rafael kissed it. " Of course, how could I forget the radiant Heloise? You look well my dear."

She blushed lightly, " Oh, you have always flattered me, Rafael."

Rafael smiled, " My wife Beatriz," he said as she gave her hand to Mr. Black.

Beatriz Delmar was a slender woman of medium height; her strawberry blond hair was pinned up. Her green eyes twinkled with good humor.

"Augustus, Heloise, welcome to our home." She said, her mouth easily sliding into a smile.

Don Delmar finally turned to Sirius, his blue eyes piercing into his.

" So this is Sirius." He held out a hand, which Sirius shook. " Welcome."

Doña Delmar approached him as well and gave him her hand, which Sirius bent over, according to decorum.

"Yes, welcome to Barcelona, and our family." She smiled at him and Sirius began to feel his nervousness die down until she said, " I would like to introduce my daughter, Rebeca Delmar, your fiancé."

Sirius turned to her as Rebeca held out her hand. Her looks were the complete opposite of the other members of the family. Her black hair was parted on the side and pinned up, a few ebony strands swept across her forehead. Her blue eyes were striking against her coppery colored skin. She had a delicate facial structure, with high cheekbones. She stood a few inches shorter than her mother but it did not matter for the confidence in her shoulders made her seem much taller.

She was beautiful and Sirius found himself in awe of her, until his mother nudged him to take the girl's hand. He brushed it with his lips and found it to be quite soft, yet cold. He found this slightly odd but brushed the thought away.

"_Es un pleasura, Rebeca,"_ he said in his best Spanish accent he could muster.

She smiled slightly and replied in a lilting voice, " The pleasure is all mine, Sirius."

Sirius smiled back. Just like he practiced, he put his hand behind her ear and pulled out a rose, which he handed to Rebeca. "A gift for the beautiful flower."

She took the rose with murmured thanks and allowed her mother to place it behind her ear.

He was then introduced to the two children, the little girl who looked just like her mother, named Amaranta, and the little boy, who seemed not yet three, Rafael. Then Sirius's own brother was introduced.

As soon as introductions were done, Doña Delmar spoke up, "You must all be tired from your long trip. Our housekeeper, Marta, shall take you to your rooms where you may freshen up. She then will escort you to the dinning room at seven o'clock. I am sure you would all like to be rid of those clothes" she said with a smile.

They thanked her and followed one of the human servants up into the house. They passed many rooms and corridors until they came to one wing of the house.

The whole time, Marta had been silent throughout until, she spoke up at arriving at their destination.

" This shall be you_r_ _r_oom, Don e Doña Black. The one on the right shall be yours, Señor Regulus." She said, with specific roll on the 'r' s. "Your baggage has already been delivered into your rooms."

She began to walk in the opposite direction. Sirius stopped and realized that the housekeeper had not said where he was supposed to sleep.

"Wait! Where am I'm going to stay?" he asked.

Marta turned to him and with a raised eyebrow, replied, "You shall sleep in the othe_r_ wing of the house, Señor Sirius, the family's wing. You are to be married to Señorita Rebeca, therefore you must be nea_r_ by."

She continued on her walk, indicating he would follow. Sirius shrugged his shoulders. What did it matter to him where he slept?

Following the housekeeper, he continued to watch his surroundings. They were currently in a gallery, pictures of former Delmar Don's and their ladies looked down at Sirius with slight frown, a few were actually smiling.

Then, something caught his eye. There was an empty space on the wall, where there had been a large portrait, according to the dust imprint. He stopped in front of the space. It was right next to the last portrait of the current Don and his family. Sirius stared at this picture and noticed that next Rebeca, there was an empty space that looked as if it had been blasted away.

"Marta," he said, stopping the housekeeper in her tracks.

She turned to him. "_Si,_ Señor Sirius?"

"Who was in that portrait there?"

Marta looked to where he was pointing and her face seemed to soften. "That was a portrait of my former mistress, Don Rafael's first wife, mother to Rebeca and Adan."

"Adan?" Sirius said, as he looked to the current picture's empty space. "Is that who is missing from the family portrait?"

Marta looked away, " It is not my place to tell you, señor. I have already said to much." She began to walk again down the hall, her short heels clacking on the marble surface. " Come, señor. You must be tired."

Sirius nodded and reluctantly followed Marta, giving one last glance to the portrait before leaving.

Sirius stared up at the canopy of his bed in silent contemplation.

_So, Rafael had a first wife, who he doesn't want to show. I wonder what happen to her and Rebeca's brother? Does Rebeca know anything about it?_ He mused.

He grinned on the thought of Rebeca. She clearly was quite a catch, but, he frowned, he had no idea what she was like. _Maybe I should go see her tonight,_ he thought with a grin.

Dinner had been a quiet affair on his part and on that of his fiancé's. All that she had done was eat a little and smile at him when he glanced at her. His mother was right at her quietness. He found it quite odd though, the level of quiet that she had established for herself.

However, he did find his soon to be in-laws rather nice. At least, Beatriz, which she insisted he call her, seemed to be warming up to him. Don Rafael seemed very polite but he was always studying him with a shrewd look in his eyes, as if sizing up a prize horse. He and his father talked about business most of the time but when dinner was over, he felt a change of mood come over them in the parlor, and he knew they were talking about one thing, Voldemort. Sirius didn't know which side the Delmar's were on, but he suspected they approved of the War in England.

He, his brother, and Rebeca had retired for the night, each heading to their separate rooms. Sirius noticed that Rebeca's room was two doors across the hall from his.

_I'll go talk to her, see what she's like. Why not?_ He thought to himself.

Sirius got up from his bed and looked around for his shirt. The room that he had been given had red wallpaper and a view of the inner courtyard. It was decorated with mahogany furniture and had a desk, a chaise lounge, and a breakfast table set up against the large glass window. The bathroom was a light gold color, with a large sunk in bath, roaring lions of stone sat in the corners of the room. It seemed that his hosts had been informed of his house at Hogwarts.

Finding his shirt and shoes, Sirius opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Everything was quiet; the candlelight flickered on the walls, creating shadows that took upon a lifelike appearance.

Silently, he crept down the hall until he reached Rebeca's door. He reached for the handle and then he froze.

_Maybe this is a bad idea, _he thought. _She could be asleep, or she might not even be in there._

'_But you do want to find out what she's like don't you?'_ said a voice in his head.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

'_Then go in.'_

"Right," he said to himself and knocked on the door.

No one answered. He knocked on the door again and then tried the handle. It opened under his touch. Sirius took a breath and entered.

The room was barely lit, with only a lamp on the table. Rebeca was sitting in a chair, her face held a blank look.

"Rebeca?" he whispered, so she wouldn't be alarmed.

She didn't move.

Sirius moved closer, "Rebeca, it's me, Sirius." He spoke louder this time, making sure he closed the door.

Still, she did not make any move.

Sirius was starting to worry. "Hey, are you alright?" He made a move to touch here when he heard the fireplace activate and green flames spurted forth from the hearth.

Sirius reached for his wand only to remember that he left it in his room.

_Damn_, he thought as a figure stepped out of the fire. It's back was turned and Sirius stepped in front of Rebeca, in order to shield her.

The person dusted its shoulders off and turned around.

Sirius gasped in shock. It was Rebeca!

**Author: Heh heh, a cliffhanger I know. But that's what makes it great! Are there two Rebeca's or is one of them an imposter?**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They make me feel all warm and snuggly inside.**

**TBC**


End file.
